What is love?
by ChloeKitty22
Summary: Stars... trouble... comfort.. and love.... But Harry and Draco? Watch as they become closer and closer, and find out what love is. HPDM slash! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

This is a one-shot, and it will either become a two-shot, or ill write up a sequel or something, depending on my reviews! so review!

I would also like to say that this story is dedicated to Charity! LOVE YOU!

Disclaimer: this is a FANfiction, i am a FAN, no money is being made, no copyright infringements were intended.

* * *

Harry woke up in a cold sweat, his breathing short and ragged. He tried to clear his mind of the horrible dream. Drawing his knees up to his chest he sat in his bed for a while trying to clear his mind of the awful thoughts. He had been dreaming of his god-father's death again. Once his breathing returned to normal, he quietly slipped out of his four-poster and put on his slippers and robe. He quietly tip-toed out of the room, then through the common room, exiting through the portrait hole slowly as not to wake the fat lady. He carefully walked through the castle, avoiding all the teachers and prefects as he had made his way to the great hall.

Normally he would have gone out to sit by the lake after one of these nightmares, but because of everything going on, Dumbledore had put charms on the doors leading outside. So he had found the great hall to be the best substitute he could find. Of coarse he could go to the Room of Requirement, but it held to many memories for him. He lay down on the Gryffindor table and stared up at the ceiling. Tonight was a clear night, he could see all the stars, and could even make out a couple constellations.

After laying there for a good half hour, the door opened, Harry shifted a little, he knew who it would be, but he always had to look.

"Hello Harry."

"Hey Draco."

Then, as always, Draco walked to the Slytherin table and he too lay down and looked at the ceiling. Neither said a word, neither looked at each other. Both lay on their respective tables and were caught up in their own thoughts.

This is how it had been almost all of the boy's 6th year at Hogwarts. At first they were uncomfortable with the other, but that had soon changed, and they even used first names. But only during this time in the wee hours of the morning in the great hall, other than that, the rivalry was as heated as ever.

Around five in the morning Harry got up to leave and get back in bed before anyone noticed he had snuck off. But as soon as he sat up, so did Draco. They had eye contact.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you come here everyday?"

"Why do you?" Harry looked at Draco waiting for an answer, when Draco stayed silent; he got up and left without another word.

It was now mid-November. No more words had been exchanged between the two boys, apart from there normal greetings. But tonight would prove to be different. Harry always seemed to arrive first, which was true tonight as well.

"Hello Harry"

"Hey Draco"

Draco proceeded to go to his table and lay down. He looked at the ceiling, tonight it was cloudy out. No stars could be seen. They both laid there in their comfortable silence for a while.

"My parents..." Draco almost whispered.

"Pardon?"

"I come here because of my parents. And all they've done to me."

Harry realized what was going on now. Draco continued with his story, about his family, and his 'duties' that come with being a Malfoy. Harry listened the whole time, never interrupting once. When Draco was done, tears were streaming down his face. Harry wasn't sure what to do, so he got up and sat next to Malfoy and held his hand. Malfoy squeezed it, but they sat in silence for a while, until Draco tears stopped.

"But I bet your home life is just perfect. Everyone just fawns at your feet and treats you like glass, nothing less for the Golden Boy, eh?"

Harry let out a small laugh. "That is so far from the truth."

Malfoy sat up and looked at Harry quizzically. "After my parents died…" and Harry began to tell Draco of his home life, but coming to this summer was a little trickier. This summer he had been so depressed by Sirius's death, he refused to do any chores, which ended in beatings. This time it was Harry whose tears were falling.

"I had no idea Harry."

"Well, I didn't know about you and your life either."

Both had tears falling now. They looked at each other, and then Harry noticed he still had Draco's hand. He looked at their clasped hands, and Draco followed his gaze. They both looked at each other and blushed, but neither one took their hand back. Wiping there tears away; they both managed a small chuckle about the whole situation.

"Thanks for, um, listening to me Harry."

"Anytime."

Several weeks had passed, and Christmas break started tomorrow, Harry would be, once again, staying at Hogwarts, and this year Ron and Hermione would not be joining him. Not that he minded. They hadn't been the best friends they used to be. Caught up in their own love for each other, they forgot about their friend. Lately the only True friend Harry has is Draco.

Every night since they first talked, they told each other, at least one new thing the other didn't know. They had become so close, at first when something personal was revealed, just a nice pat on the back, or simply holding the others hand was how they comforted each other, but as the days went by the pats turned into shoulders to cry on, and holding hands turned into comforting hugs.

"Bye Ron, bye Hermione" Harry waved off his friends at the front door and turned around. He hadn't a sudden urge to go to the loo, but not because he had to go to the bathroom, he just had a feeling that that's where he needed to be. And as soon as he opened the door, he immediately understood, Draco was sitting on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest. Tears streaming down his face, and his left sleeve rolled up, his right hand holding a razor over the pale skin. He was shaking so bad, he couldn't cut himself.

'_Thank god he didn't do it yet!' _Harry rushed to Draco's side, gently took the razor out of his hand and pulled the boy into him. Draco buried himself into Harry's shoulder and cried. Harry sat there rocking him back and forth, occasionally whispering a "Shh, you're going to be okay" or an "Everything will be all right."

After an hour or so, Draco stopped crying, but they remained as they were. Once Draco's breathing was back to normal, and things were better, he pulled back and sat opposite of Harry.

"Draco?" Harry was the first to speak

"Hmm?"

"Why?"

Draco took in a deep breath. "He- He- He wants me to get the mark." A silent tear fell.

"And?"

"And I don't want it. I would rather die than get the mark, and pledge myself to… him."

"Oh Draco…" Draco gave a silent nod as another tear fell. Harry leaned forward and brushed the tear away, leaving his hand to cup Draco's cheek. Draco felt the touch and looked at Harry; he put his hand over Harry's hand. Harry gave him a small smile, and Draco returned it.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I'm tired."

"Should I take you to your common room?"

"No, I don't want to be down there by myself."

"Should I take you to Gryffindor?"

"Is that okay?"

"No one else is there, but maybe a few younger kids."

Draco seemed to think about it for a minute until he agreed. Harry stood up, and held out his hand. Draco took it, and Harry pulled him to his feet. They walked up to the Gryffindor tower, Harry said the password, but that fat lady was too busy looking at Draco to open.

"Isn't he a Slytherin?" She asked.

"Its fine, now open up!"

The fat lady gave a look, but opened anyway, he did have the password after all. Draco was looking everywhere, as Harry pulled him through the common room to the dorms. Once getting to his room, he directed Draco to his bed. Draco took off his shoes and socks, he stripped of his robe, shirt, tie, and pants too, Draco stood there in his boxers only. Harry couldn't help but watch as the boy stripped himself of his clothes.

"So, uh, I'll be in the common room if you need me." Harry said s he was exiting the room.

"Wait!" He heard Draco call after him.

"Yeah?"

"Will you, uh, come lay with me?" Harry was surprised by this request. But Draco looked so cute and fragile and innocent. Harry sighed.

"Of coarse Draco" and then he too, stripped down to his boxers. Draco, like Harry, had a hard time looking away will the black haired boy stripped of his clothes. Harry pulled back the covers, and got in. He flipped a corner over as an invitation for Draco. Who timidly walked over and slipped into the bed. Both weren't sure what should be done. But Harry who had been aware of some feelings for Draco decided it was now or never.

Harry extended his arm up, as an invitation for Draco to snuggle up to him. Draco looked at Harry, and then to his extended arm, then to his chest, then back to Harry. He bit his lip, but in the end, scooted himself over and rested his head on Harry's well toned chest. Harry brought his arm down and brought the blonde haired boy closer to him.

Both moved and shifted a little, becoming more and more comfortable with this, and their positions. Once both boys were content and entwined with each other, they both closed their eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

"Mhmmhm" Draco mumbled into Harry's chest, trying to snuggle more into the warmth.

Harry gave a small yawn. "Morning Dray" he said while tightening his arm around Draco.

"Did you just call me Dray?"

"I think I did, yes."

Draco looked into Harry's emerald eyes and bit his lip, a cute habit of his. He stared, almost looked for something.

"What is it Dray?"

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"What is love?"

Harry looked at Draco, thinking all the things this could mean, thoughts racing; he stared into Draco's deep blue-gray eyes. Forgetting all he's been taught about what was right and what was wrong, he didn't care anymore, this was love, and he didn't care who knew it.

"This" was all he said as he leaned forward and crashed his lips onto Draco's. Shocked, Draco did nothing, until he knew that this was right, and started to kiss back. The kiss deepened, until both boys were in dire need of air. Pulling away, they stared at each other trying to catch their breath.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I think I love you."

"I think I love you too." With that the boys continued to kiss, before falling asleep once again, entangled with each other.

* * *

YAY! okies, so sequel? only if you review! hehe, love yall lots


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here is the second part, enjoy...

oh, and erm warnings: smuty slash (yeah, i actually wrote a slight lemon -goes to hide in a corner-) and character death (dont hurt me for that, just read it, i swear its a happy ending)

disclaimer: see the first part, as i do not like to repeat myself for this, cauz its so sad

* * *

It was two days before everyone came back to Hogwarts. Draco and Harry were running around the school trying to get to the Room of Requirement as fast as they could. But Harry was feeling particularly giggly and couldn't stop laughing as Draco pulled him through the hallways. 

"Shut up, someone is coming" Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him behind a statue and held Harry as close as possible, but he was still laughing; Draco rolled his eyes and put his lips to the other. That shut him up. Once the footsteps were gone, Draco broke off and continued to pull the black haired boy to their destination.

Once inside the room, with the door securely locked, Hands and mouths were everywhere, clothes were flying, a bed was waiting. Once the two boys were fully naked, Draco pushed Harry on to the bed, and knelt down, holding Harry's thighs apart, he engulfed him fully and worked the other boy's erection with his tongue and teeth. Harry entangled his hands into Draco's hair and tried to buck up, but Draco's hands were preventing that, making the younger boy growl.

Draco smirked and pulled away, pushing Harry down onto the bed, and crawled on top. He started to suck the slightly tanned skin leaving marks as he went from ear to shoulder to chest, from nipple to nipple, right down to his navel. He came back up, and kissed Harry fully and passionately.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too, Dray."

"Are you ready?"

Harry gave a nod, and Draco started to prepare him. Once prepared, Draco entered him. They were whole, joined completely, souls bonding forever. They slowly and tenderly made love to each other, whispering things to each other. They created a rhythm together, that only the two could have with each other. Soon both boys reached bliss together. Both tired, Draco held the other boy to his chest and they fell asleep dreaming of happy things and each other.

"Morning, sleepy head." Draco said to the beauty lying on his chest, which he had been watching sleep.

"Morning, Dray." Harry said as he snuggled himself closer to his love, burying his head into Draco's chest, wishing it would swallow him into his warmth. Draco tightened his hold on the younger boy as they laid there until an owl swooped in dropping a black letter next to Malfoy.

He took the letter and read it, when he was done, tears were streaming down his face, Harry saw and took the letter, reading it, then ripping it apart and set the remains on fire. He got ontop of Draco and started to kiss the tears away.

"I won't let it happen; you won't get the dark mark if you don't want it. Don't worry."

"But-"

"No buts, Voldemort will be here to give it to you, right?"

"Yes, so you will be in danger too!"

"No, he will be, he doesn't know that I know he will be at the highest tower at midnight, I'll show up, Avada Kedavra his arse, and bada-bing, bada-boom he's dead and gone, you're safe, and we can do what we did last night for the rest of eternity. I promise" Harry smiled at the blonde and kissed him.

They continued their snogging session for a while, and eventually got up and dressed. They walked around outside, enjoying their last day until everyone came back, they decided that they would just tell their friends, and let everyone else find out on their own, they didn't want to hide this, it would just be too hard.

They had dinner together in the room of requirement, had one last snogging session, and then went up to the highest tower at Hogwarts. This was it. The final battle.

Harry was under his invisibility cloak, hiding in a corner, waiting for things to go down. About 15 minutes later, pops could be heard. _'That's odd; I thought you couldn't apparate inside Hogwart's grounds'_.Harry's brow furrowed in confusion. But quickly let it go as he heard the familiar voice of Wormtail presenting their master, the Dark Lord. _'This is it'_.

The ceremony started. The death eaters were in a circle surrounding Draco and Voldemort.

"Do you Draco Malfoy, pledge your allegiance to me for the rest of your life?"

"Never."

"WHAT!" Voldemort exclaimed, hitting Draco, knocking him to the ground.

Draco got up from his the ground and took out his wand. "I said, never."

"Then you shall meet your fate! AVAD-"

"STOP" Harry yelled throwing off the cloak, wand drawn and ready.

"YOU!" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes, it's me. Ready to die?"

"You will never win."

"Watch me." As soon as the words were spoken, spells and curses were being yelled, bursts of lights flying inches from people, Harry made it over to Draco, the stood, back to back, wands at the ready.

"No matter what,I love you Harry James Potter."

"I love you too Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Avada Kedavra!" Lucius yelled, hitting his son right in the chest, sending him flying over the side of the castle. Harry was in shock, Draco was dead, if the curse didn't kill him; the fall would. He shot a quick 'Avada Kedavra' at Voldemort and thenLucius, not knowing or caring if it hit them, and jumped over the edge of the tower, seconds after Draco. He could barley see the beautiful boy falling through his tears, he leaned forward, to go faster, if he could just reach him, then maybe….

He was so close, finally Draco was in his reach, while falling, he grabbed the blonde and hugged him tight to his body, flipping them over, so when they landed Harry would hit the ground first. They were only falling for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity to Harry, it was his last moments alive, and he knew it, he hit the ground, and that was it, his heart stopped pumping, his lungs stopped breathing, and his brain shut down, the boy-who-lived was dead, and so was Draco Malfoy.

Hours later, Snape had found the two boys lying dead in the snow, Draco on top of Harry. He allowed one tear to fall for the both of them and the levitated them to the lake. He had seen them there a lot, napping, eating, and snogging. Laying both boys down, he looked sadly at them, they were so young. And now he had to announce the fall of the dark lord, at the cost of these two boy's lives to the whole school.

He walked into the great hall, head bowed. Dumbledore stopped his welcome back speech for the people returning from their Christmas vacation and seemed to know what Professor Snape was to tell everyone, his face fell very solemn, and everyone knew something was wrong. Severus told them, and everyone was in shock. Tears were shed, and people became depressed, but eventually, things went back to as normal as things could be without the two.

* * *

Ten years later… 

"HARRY!"

"Catch me if you can."

Harry took off in a full sprint, followed closely by Draco. "You come back here, and finish what you started."

"Only if you can catch me!" The black-haired boy yelled as he jumped from one staircase to another below it, Draco not far behind.

Draco chased the other boy all over Hogwarts, Harry reached a dead end, and went right through the wall into Professor Weasley's classroom. Draco followed.

"Sorry 'Mione, Gotta run." Harry yelled as an apology for interrupting class and continued to run. But eventually, Draco caught up with him, tackled him to the ground, so they could continue their snogging session, which Harry had so rudely broke off earlier.

(back at Professor Weasley's class)

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Was that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, now back to the lesson."

Another child raised their hand.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell us the story again?"

Hermione sighed, but smiled at the looks on her student's faces and told them the story.

"Well, right before everyone came back from Christmas vacation, ten years ago, there was a great battle, between light and dark… Harry managed to kill Voldemort, and leapt off the tower after his one true love. Snape found the two dead and announced it to the school, about a year later, Harry and Draco walk into the great hall laughing and holding hands, as ghosts. And ever since, they have been running around the halls like two 16 year olds, and always will."

"Is it true they make love in the Room of Requirement every night?" another asked, blushing slightly

"For all eternity. I'm told that was a promise Harry made to Draco for when he killed Voldemort." She smiled, as the students started discussing rumors of the two ghost lovers.

* * *

yay, okay, that is the end! 

tell me what you think in a nice review, please

love you all  
Britt


End file.
